Their Happy Ending
by nerdluvsbooks
Summary: Sad Caius and Bella story. Warning: Major character deaths (Sorry I'm bad at Summaries)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Whiskey Lullaby **

_Backstory: When Alice first saw Bella she had a series of visions that told her Bella was Caius' mate. Bella was taken to the Volturi. Edward loves her and is not happy about this._

**Bella's POV**

"Bella we need to talk." Edward says. This is the fourth time he has asked and I am tired of him so "Fine, but make it quick." I quickly say goodbye to Marcus and walked out of the room. Edward met me in the hallway and led me to a room. As soon as I entered the room Edward pulled me to him a kisses me. I struggle and try to get away but to no luck. Suddenly I saw a flash of white. Edward dropped me and as I turned around I saw through Caius' mask. I saw anger, pain, and sadness. He turned and continued down the hallway. I ran out after him. When I reached him I asked "What was that Caius?!" "I should be the one asking you that Isabella. Has this all been a joke to you? Did you want to hurt the toughest king the Volturi has?" I opened my mouth to answer but he was having none of it "No, I do not want to hear it. I am leaving on a trip and you better be gone by the time I'm back." With that he walked away. I have never felt so broken.

_He put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

When I reached the throne room I barely heard the pleas and cries that I had to stay. Didn't they understand I had to leave, that he doesn't want me?

_He broke her heart, she spent her whole life tryin' to forget_

__I don't know how long it has been since he told me to leave. I don't know or feel anything anymore except the pain.

_We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

I don't want to feel the pain anymore. He was my life. I tried to start living again, but I can't. Not without him.

_Until the night,_

__I don't know how but here I was on the La Push cliffs. It would be so easy, to take that last step over the edge. I mentally told Caius I loved him and said goodbye to everything I have ever known. I was ready to end the suffering, to end the pain. I feel peaceful as I took that last step leaving behind the pain as I embrace my new freedom.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

**Caius' POV**

"Master, Master Marcus has requested to talk to you." "Thank you Alec. I will speak to him." I responded half-heartedly as he handed me his cell phone.

"Caius you must be happy knowing you exiled Bella from the only people to have truly loved her, yourself included."

"Marcus, you know she lied to us all because she wanted to hurt me."

"Stop being so conceited Caius! He forced himself on her."

"And how do you know this?"

"Aro read the Cullen boy's thoughts and Bella was your true mate as indicated by your bonds."

"Dang, I messed up didn't I?"

"Yes, and fast too." With that Marcus hung up.

"Master, should we prepare to leave?" Alec questioned.

"Yes we will leave as soon as possible.

**The next day…**

I walked into the throne room and was met with Aro and Marcus in their mourning clothes. "Who died?" I joked. Suddenly Sulpicia flew into the room. "Oh, Caius I am so sorry." Venom tears coated her eyes. "What? Will someone tell me what is wrong?" As Marcus and Aro sadly shook their heads I began to suspect the worst. "Is it…..Isabella?" "Yes" Marcus whispered. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Finally they led me deep into the garden, and, looking under the weeping willow I noticed a glass covered raised platform with my lovely Bella inside.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love him till I die  
And when we buried her beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la_

Not a day goes by that I don't remember my sweet Bella. I wish I let her talk that day so many decades ago. I visited her grave daily. She still looks just as I remember her as we preserved her to the best of our ability. I am not the only one who misses her but at least they don't have to deal with the pain of losing a mate or the guilt of forcing her to leave.__

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed herself  
For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_

**100 years since her death…**

The pain is still as real as if it was yesterday that she died. The pain is the only thing that is real. It is hard to believe it has been 100 years since that fateful day but I don't have much of a feeling of time anymore, or a feeling of anything but pain and suffering.

_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
_

I think about how easy it would be to end this pain. I pick up a picture of my dear Isabella and the already prepared letter for Aro and Marcus. I leave it on my throne and set out on the path to the Romanians' castle.

_Until the night,_

I entered the throne room and pleaded for my death. We quickly come to an agreement in which I will be killed and burned and my ashes sent back to Aro and Marcus. They love this plan because they hate me and my brothers. I say goodbye to my brothers and the world I have lived in for three centuries. I feel peaceful as they begin to tear me limb from limb because I know I will rest eternally with my Isabella.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
Clinging to her picture for dear life_

**Aro's POV**

"Master, his ashes have arrived." "Thank you Alec." We have waited for him ever since we read his letter. We were given his ashes and Marcus and I began the walk to where Bella lay in the garden silently. We opened the resting place of Bella and wrapped her arms around Caius. After we had closed the tomb eternally we stood in a moment of silence. Marcus was the one to break the silence saying "At least they are together." "Yes, they finally got their happy ending."

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la_


End file.
